


[PODFIC] Cold Metal

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Blue comes to work in the lobby for the first time, and catches someone's attention.[podfic - original text by sera_wasnever]
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sera_wasnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera_wasnever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117849) by [sera_wasnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera_wasnever/pseuds/sera_wasnever). 



> this week's podfic is a lovely red/blue by none other than ghost!  
> if you'd like to read along, the original fic is linked above. 💙
> 
> if you enjoy this, feel free to leave a kudos or comment below! i'd love to know your thoughts! and please leave kudos/comments on the original work as well! ✨💖✨

**Download**  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kflqfuv83e1kphe/Cold_Metal.mp3/file) | Dropbox


End file.
